transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Terran OOC Meeting - 4/20/12
Nate Briar says, "The first part of the agenda is something that Airwolf, First Aid, and myself have been working with Staff on. Combat Objects becoming modes instead." Jayson Redfield says, "How so?" Vendetta has arrived. Aramasu Hikage has arrived. Vendetta has left. Nate Briar says, "I know Excise hated them as objects because they were spammy. Airwolf hated them because of code mess. I hated them because I would lose the Glaive all the time. And face it, +meetme gets spammy if you are in an exo." Aramasu Hikage says, "I am half-here as we are expecting visitors in a few mins so I will listen and might pipe up now and then." Kenya Momesa says, "And I'm sure all alt-humans miss their power armor. :)" Greg MacLeod likes the convenience of being able to switch machines, ie Talon to Riptide, but eh. Nate Briar says, "Jase, Foxfire goes from Robot to Fox with 'transform 2'" Jayson Redfield also notes that sometimes combat objects don't let poses go through. Aramasu Hikage says, "What about those with Talons? Do we get turned into human triple-changers?" William says, "That was my question, actually." Nate Briar says, "Greg, the issue is that the code is getting to be a pain and also it isn't fair for TFs who can't get the ability to just pick up abilities like we do with Ares to Riptide, for example." Jayson Redfield says, "Nate's got a point..." Nate Briar says, "Those with two modes are going to be grandfathered with two modes. It was something I made sure that Redshift did." Spindrift has arrived. Amber MacKenzie says, "+meetme has pretty much bypassed all those ability-specific exos." Landmine has arrived. Aramasu Hikage says, "Whew because with all I went through to get this custom-talon I don't want to lose it." Nate Briar says, "When we were talking about this, my biggest concern was that with a transforming exo, the player gets to keep it." William says, "So, basically three modes for anyone with an Exo or power armor?" Nate Briar says, "@Will, Correct." William says, "Cool. :)" Nate Briar says, "But some of us have a one moder. :)" Nate Briar says, "The Glaive, for example, is just one mode." Velum says, "So is the ARES" Velum says, "Which I have" Amber MacKenzie says, "And weren't APs factored in, too, Nate?" Nate Briar says, "So Staff is calculating the exact CP value that our current exos, armors, and transforming exos are worth. We will get a refund to make our new second (or third mode)." Nate Briar whispers to Amber, "I was getting to that! ;)" Velum says, "Whoo!" Nate Briar says, "So any upgrades you did, you will get reimbursed for when you set up your new vehicle mode." Jayson Redfield waves at Scamper. Greg MacLeod waves. Nate Briar says, "In theory, I have the Glaive. Let's the Glaive is worth the base 35 plus 15. That's 50 CP points right there. I can make the Glaive again OR make a tank worth 50 CP." Nate Briar says, "Jase could keep the Pegasus or make a whole new vehicle or exo if he wanted. Velum's exo - the ARES model, could be turned into one of those Halo scooters." Scamper waves and apologises for his tardiness. Greg MacLeod says, "Scamper you should be Daniel" Space Miner suggests looking to GI Joe vehicles for inspiration. ;) Nate Briar says, "Before we were limited with cookie cutter stock exos with minor adjustments. Now, since the code is easier, we can be HISS tanks or the USS Enterprise."" William says, "A mongoose." First Aid notes you could have a lot of fun with the Control ability. First Aid says, "For vehicles with multiple turrets for people to man." William says, "Nate, what's the plan if someone happens to have an old coded object?" William says, "Like, way old." Spindrift says, "GI Joe. HALO. Mecha games like Armored Core. Hell, someone could make a MASK style vehicle if they wanted this way." Aramasu Hikage ponders making a 'Gear' Nate Briar says, "I will check with Redshift on that. I am sure that is something he will know more about." William says, "Cool." Kenya Momesa says, "Nemesis Jaguar!" William says, "Also, if anyone is in the market for a vintage Archangel, hit me up on Craigslist." First Aid says, "Is there anything special being done with the Endurance stat?" Nate Briar says, "Well, technically, with this new set up, you can have Gears of War 'COG" style soldiers or Halo Master Chiefs." Amber MacKenzie says, "Looks like exos got a heck of a lot more flexible." Nate Briar says, "Endurance, from what I understand, will be the same as your human mode. Which means, I have to get out of this 37 that I have. ;)" First Aid nods. Nate Briar says, "Any questions, comments, or concerns on this part? :)" William says, "Oh, hey, this is a Shrike. Go me. No other comments Your Honor." Jayson Redfield says, "...You only have 37 endurance, Nate?" Kenya Momesa says, "Will Mils/Benefactor be allowed to get a power armor like their old ones? Those that can be stored in subspace." Nate Briar says, "I was made before the standards were changed, Jase. Remember, Nate was never meant to be a soldier. ;)" Nate Briar says, "I think they should be allowed. I haven't seen anything stating that they won't." Rodimus Prime has arrived. Nate Briar says, "So anyway, after we remove the Matrix and give it to Grimlock, we should be good..." Rodimus Prime throws Nate into the sun. Jayson Redfield says, "But there are bees in the sun. :(" William says, "There are bees in the sun." Selena Llwyll says, "tasty tasty bees" First Aid stares at Jayson. "How did you learn Shockwave's secret plan?!" Jayson Redfield beats William to it. :D William :) William says, "Oh yeah..." William transforms into his William mode. William smiles. Jayson Redfield says, "Um, err..well..." Jayson Redfield says, "..." Jayson Redfield says, "A wizard did it!" Jayson Redfield flees. Hardhead has arrived. Nate Briar gets back on track. "The base number that Redshift came up is going to most likely be 37 CP is what we will get for the standard exos. Plus whatever CP we bought with upgrades. Space Miner says, "So which stats carry over to the 'mode2,' and which don't?" Kenya Momesa says, "Any special restrictions for stats/attacks/abilities?" Nate Briar says, "Two moded exos will be grandfathered over." Jayson Redfield says, "Grandfathered?" Nate Briar says, "I think, for both your questions, we are going to be on the same level as Transformer mode 2's." Nate Briar says, "Grandfathered means no penalties or fees for the change, Jayson." Jayson Redfield ahs. William says, "Mr. Nate, sir? This could have been addressed before my return yesterday, but a quick question concerning those with or who used to have Power Armor." Aramasu Hikage says, "You will likely be migrated like Kenya and I were" William says, "Since there seems to be a few in the room, anyways. :) Mode 1 (human) attacks and abilities used to transition to mode 2 (power armor). Having been recently moved to TACS, I've noticed that isn't the case any longer. With a return to the objectlessness, will that be returning with it?" William says, "For example, I have pilot in human form, but as it stands currently, suddenly forget what the throttle is once I suit up." Space Miner says, "Arguably, it might be hard to fly a spaceship/jet while in 500 pounds of power armor. :)" Nate Briar says, "I am going to guess you guys are more of a special case. I am going to admit to not knowing the answer to that." William says, "Long question short, will any consideration be given to that as a scout such as myself doesn't do much good in a fight if I can only use said ability when I'm pantless." Amber MacKenzie says, "I can't recall off hand if there was a ruling on it, but maybe it can go the subspace route after an industrious effort at RPing the technological research for it." William says, "Since we are special cases, perhaps a conversation that won't bore the others. :)" William says, "I.e. We can talk later? :)" Nate Briar says, "I do know, that for example, Noah Wolfe who has jamming on his character and not his exo... He will have to buy the ability now for the exo or he can have it transferred over as a one time exception." Nate Briar says, "But he is not a Mil/Ben so he might be a different consideration than you case." Nate Briar makes note to talk to Redshift about you three. :) William says, "4." Selena Llwyll ? Nate Briar ahcks. "My bad! Kenya Momesa says, "5, you forgot Toroshimi" William says, "Sel is one of us, and actually paid for her upgrade via AP. :)" William says, "Yes, and Sushi. :)" Kenya Momesa says, "One more question..." Kenya Momesa says, "Will mode 2 armor default to 5 or to 0?" Selena Llwyll says, "I like the concept of Exo users having them as a mode as it does seem like it'd be better codewise. I think the points offered and the changeover is pretty well thought out. Thank you guys for working on this to this point." Nate Briar says, "I am not 100% informed on this subject as much as I would like to be. It's partially because I am still ignorant to TACS. From what I understand, whatever your combat object is set for now, it will be ported over as is unless you want to change the whole set up." Nate Briar says, "Some of us will be losing our second combat object." Ghost Armor has arrived. Nate Briar drops Ghost Armor . Glaive II - Prototype has arrived. Nate Briar drops Glaive II - Prototype . First Aid will not miss seeing takes/drops exo-suits spam in scenes :-) Nate Briar says, "From what I understand, we will be reimbursed fully on any upgrades and mods we spent on these as well." Modified Exo-Armor has arrived. Aramasu Hikage drops Modified Exo-Armor . Aramasu Hikage has left. Aramasu Hikage enters the Modified Exo-Armor . EDC AF-27 has arrived. William drops EDC AF-27 . EDC AF-27 has left. William takes EDC AF-27 . Kenya Momesa says, "Damn... I lost my AF-27." Aramasu Hikage leaves the Modified Exo-Armor . Aramasu Hikage has arrived. Modified Exo-Armor has left. Aramasu Hikage takes Modified Exo-Armor . Amber MacKenzie says, "I'd like to take a moment to offer some thanks to Nate, too, for stepping up to the plate on a very, very difficult platform. Without any official authority, he's doing his damndest to get the faction viable again, initiating action both ICly and OOCly." Aramasu Hikage says, "Sorry, must because I am OOC but I can't check my suits profile." First Aid echoes Amber. Nate Briar says, "+vehicles will look so much cleaner when this over." Velum says, "Agreed, Amber" Kenya Momesa says, "You can't in this room." Scamper checks his stats, smiles and plots. William says, "Thanks Nate. :)" Jayson Redfield <3's at Nate. Kenya Momesa pats Nate. Hardhead says, "Nate has also regenerated a lot of Cross-Faction RP which is very fun!" Nate Briar says, "Thanks but the real thanks is because of all of you guys. I wouldn't have came back here if it wasn't for the good times you all provided. Some of us left here for reasons relating to the game but we all seem to come back. And oddly at the same time roughly. ;)" Aramasu Hikage says, "I think it will be for the best in the end. A small adjustment period and all that spamp will be a thing of the past + since our exos become mode 2. They can be renamed and re-desc whenever we need to for RP-purposes." Nate Briar says, "When I first logged in to this game, there was always that 'OH SCHNAP. THE MILITANTS JUST SHOWED UP.' feeling in most of the combat scenes. Lately, anytime a fleshling shows up and it's like 'you're gonna die. :('" William says, "Turn us loose. We'll strike fear back into 'em. :)" Velum says, "Whoo!" Kenya Momesa cracks his knuckles. William says, "Oh, Kenya. It's been 20 years. You're a Militant now, too. :)" Nate Briar says, "Which brings me to my next topics: EDC and Civilian Goals. There is a lot of things we could be doing if we work together." Aramasu Hikage giggles at giving his Talon a real workout Nate Briar says, "Right now, we lost our newer base on Mars. The Decepticons moved Trypticon and all of their fleet shifted up there too. If we were a more active bunch, we could raid all the Earth bases the Decepticons have. Or as Hardhead and I have been talking, setting up an orbital weapon system on Phobos to strike the Decepticons on Mars and then go crazy." First Aid says, "Sounds good." Nate Briar says, "We tend to give off the 'We're social scenes only' vibe from what I have seen from non-Terran players. I want to destroy that image." Kenya Momesa says, "Thanks Will. I did my fair share of scaring decepticons back in my days :p" Velum says, "Yesss, more combat scenes. Social is good, yes, but it just gets boring after a while, honestly." First Aid greatly enjoyed the Nate/Shockwave duel. Nate Briar says, "We have a full house of talented players and rich ideas before us. The most active Terrans on the Martian front have been Duros, Amber, and Velum. We need to change that. :)" Hardhead agrees. "If we have more active EDC fighters we can always balance out the Combat." Amber MacKenzie has apped for an upgrade that'll make her useful in combat, but she'll never be a warrior. Selena Llwyll is a scout with civvie stats:> Aramasu Hikage says, "Threw out a detailed plan for taking back Copernicus a while back before I disappeared in BF3 space for a while." Nate Briar says, "I enjoyed losing to Shockwave. But it was great actually to go round for round against someone that I never expected I could have lasted past 4 hits from." Spindrift says, "Being useful > being a 'warrior'" William says, "Also a scout, but a remarkably arrogant one, so I'll get into a fight whenever." Hardhead says, "Sorry if this has been discussed, but stream lining the Human Application process might help boast EDC players." William says, "Is that Free Human Creation Object still around? I know there was a truncated app process for a Free human to move to a real human long ago." Nate Briar says, "I hate combat scenes. I have told that Hardhead a million times. Especially because with TACs, it feels like what used to be the 1 hour long combat scenes are now 4-5 hours long. But combat provides something great than one scene. The aftermath. Repairing to the vehicles. Strategies to beat back the Decepticons. Upgrading the current vehicle that lost or got damaged." First Aid never found TACS to be longer than the old system. First Aid says, "Though the newer style of pose order (FFA) tend to be longer than pairing off." Hardhead agrees with Nate. "Combat is taking longer." William says, "Is the FFA required, or can pairing off still be done?" Nate Briar says, "I prefer pairing off. I hate FFA. :)" Velum tends to play up injuries if a scene is dragging out and not much actual stat damage has been done First Aid says, "Pairing off is fine." Spindrift says, "Either can be done. It depends on the scene and who's running it, usually." William says, "Fair enough." First Aid says, "I prefer FFA so long as it isn't more than, like, 6 people in the scene." First Aid says, "More than that and it takes forever." Rodimus Prime returns to the comp. Nate Briar says, "We can touch more on the issues of combat later. What are your IC and OOC goals for your human character(s)?" Rodimus Prime says, "The problem with FFA taking 'forever' in a lot of cases is people not paying attention and getting their poses out." Rodimus Prime says, "Whoever's running it has the right to prod things along or outright skip people who are being too tardy." William says, "My IC and OOC goal is to get my character back from where ever he's been for 3+ years." First Aid nods with Prahm. Fortress Maximus has arrived. Velum isn't human, but will answer :V Kenya Momesa says, "I want to bring Kenya out of retirement... and kick the Cons out of our space station." William says, "Fair warning, there'll probably be a scene." Selena Llwyll dittos William. First Aid wants to duel you some day, Kenya. Scamper has simple answer to that, OOC: Get one, IC: Figure out where the heck he would be bout now. "Not that I in any way know who that character would be. No sirree." <.< >.> Kenya Momesa will duel First Aid anytime! ]:) Nate Briar says, "@Willaim - When I was gone for 2-3 years, I did the whole Nate was on a secret mission and got marooned in space on a hostile planet." William says, "Careful what you wish for, First Aid. Kenya be a bad man." Velum says, "OOC goal ... not sure at the moment. IC goal right now is probably touching base with the other Nebulans on the Bot side. And beat up the ones on the Con side." First Aid means as Shockwave, Mr. Momesa! Kenya Momesa knew :p William still points to his last statement. :) First Aid adds for Velum: And making time with Sunbeam. Kenya Momesa says, "I'm sure I can manage to give him a good fight." Nate Briar says, "@Velum - I know of a soon to be Nebulan OC mercenary who will be tagteaming with the EDC as a ground pounder." Velum says, "Yes and yess" Velum needs to introduce Sunbeam to her fist First Aid says, "Always playing hard to get..." Space Miner says, "Nebulos might be a good place for the EDC to goof around on sometime, due to the fact that proper TFs can't survive there :)" First Aid says, "Is it that TFs can't survive there or can't refuel there?" Space Miner says, "Refuel." Space Miner says, "I think. But it's still a big thing. :)" First Aid nods. Nate Briar says, "@Kenya - there was the unaging TP a while ago. What if Kenya was involved off-scene and got to be a bit younger?" William says, "How unaged did people get? Cause I could probably use that for something. :)" Spindrift says, "If I didn't have a full load of chars and alts already, I'd app for Scoop just to see Hairsplitter and Holepunch get into sissy office jockey fights." Selena Llwyll says, "No William, I will not have been off for 3 years potty training you." William says, "It could be fuuuuun." Nate Briar says, "I don't remember the exact specifics and when it was. I know Andi shed some years with it." Spindrift says, "Potty training is never fun" Kenya Momesa shrugs, "I was told alt-humans live longer. I'm about 100 yo and looks like I'm in my 40's..." Scamper whispers to William, "I'm not sure you can use the de-aging to claim a massive increase in hormones and the wife got frisky." William slaps Scamper! Selena Llwyll pokes, "Boys, focus on the meeting. Time for silly later." Nate Briar says, "So what goals do we seriously want to aim for achieving?" William says, "Actually Nate, I'm curious as to where you'd like to lead us. De facto leader that you are, where would you like us as a Terran faction to head for?" Nate Briar says, "I would like to see more 'blue' activity on +where for starters. I like some social scenes but I like more of the Hardhead, Duros, and some Autobots working with the Terrans to set up a new base or repair a cannon or visit an alien planet." Velum says, "agreed" Hardhead agrees. William nods. Kenya Momesa nods. Scamper noodles. Nate Briar says, "I think many of use remember the days when we saw Michael Briar and his Unity with some other EDC support /wrecking/ Decepticons. Now, we show up to combat as one or two solo EDC characters and we're the first ones beaten. (Unless your fighting Shockwave. ^_^ )" Hardhead says, "Just being IC when online helps to generate a lot of RP." First Aid doesn't ever recall humans wrecking Decepticons aside from Briar. First Aid says, "Well, and Chikome, but he doesn't count." Kenya Momesa hrms hrms William snickers. Selena Llwyll chuckles. Nate Briar says, "I meant that Michael was there with some other support wrecking Decepticons." First Aid says, "Michael wrecked Cons, yeah." Nate Briar says, "We don't have a Briar-type who can wreck." Kenya Momesa says, "I'm sure you would be surprised of what Hikage and I can do." William nudges Kenya, "You should say something, dude. They keep forgetting you." Nate Briar says, "Greg, Cammy, Velum, Jase, and myself were the active EDC combatants until you guys came back." Greg MacLeod nods. Kenya Momesa says, "I need to go out and murder someone badass to make them remind me :p" Space Miner says, "Hmm. Here's a question, as someone thinking about apping a human- what kinda chars would you say you'd like to see more of in the EDC?" First Aid says, "Professional, smart soldiers." William is taking a shot here, Landmine, but I'm thinking from what Nate's said, combatants. Elite warriors. Badasses. Like the Navy SEALs or Delta Force." Nate Briar says, "I think after my first real week of being back here, I said on that I needed to find an Autobot and pair up with them. I have been lucky to work with Hardhead and sometimes Moonracer." Nate Briar says, "Duke from GIJoe." Space Miner apps for Shipwreck instead. William says, "And not Channing Tatum Duke, either!" First Aid says, "Everyone knows Flint and Lady Jaye were best." Nate Briar says, "Momma's boy!" Amber MacKenzie says, "What happens with the pure civilian types? I've found a way to contribute, but not everyone should be on the front lines or even in support." Velum says, "We should have more aliens in the EDC" Nate Briar says, "There is nothing saying that you can't be a professional soldier and also a weapons maker. Or be part of support." William says, "Amber has a good question. How do we rope them into stuff if they're mostly used for social RP?" William says, "Better yet, can we?" Amber MacKenzie says, "I've been thinking about it already, and utterly failed. Mars is an extreme case, but I just can't see pure civilians there. They would be evacuated first thing." Selena Llwyll says, "Nothing wrong with folks who prefer mostly social. Might make them uncomfortable to feel pushed into combat which would cause them not to play, logins go down.. etc etc" Hardhead says, "Currently I think the support to soldiers in the field is like 22 to 1. So there is always a lot for support non-combatants to due. Repairs, construction, research, Government." Nate Briar says, "Each civilian type can be included. We just have to find a common area to involve them. There was that blind girl that Nate ICly was involved with. First it was a social friendly scene. OOCly, I encouraged the player to come up with a scene that she wanted to do with the character and worked from there." Nate Briar says, "So let's take some like Reidan." First Aid says, "Amber's done an amazing job thinking of reasons to be places." Amber MacKenzie was desperate for RP? ;) Velum says, "It was cool when Viator went after her :V" Hardhead nods and agrees with FA. "Being a Reporter is an excellent RP choice." Nate Briar says, "Reidan is a chef and OOCly wanted to be part of the EDC scenes. We worked out a gimmick that he is a chef now for the EDC. Reidan can be in a combat scene and help with the evac." Nate Briar says, "We could also take civilians and introduce them to the Autobots and find a way to get them to become EDC/Bot diplomats." Velum says, "Not a bad idea" Nate Briar says, "It's going to be hard because each new pure civilian is going to be a whole new unique case." Hardhead says, "That would be neat." Rodimus Prime says, "Keep in mind due to the recent 'Crystal Falls' plot there's now an influx of Autobot civilians too. So there could be scenes trying to get non combatant cybertronians who've never been there indoctrinated to life on Earth." Rodimus Prime says, "Just as an example." Scamper noodles, "I'm sure a certain OAP Witwicky would ICly support that (even if he's OOCly unplayed lol) Amber MacKenzie says, "Is the EDC going to be mostly on Earth, or are they going to spread out to Cybertron? I recall a very long time ago that there was an EDC section in old Iacon." Kenya Momesa says, "Isn't there a human section in Iahex?" Defense Base says, "If the EDC wants a section in new Iacon, it can be done as long there's RP for it. I designed the new Iacon to be expandable." Defense Base says, "Iahex went kaplut. Again." William says, "Fourth time's a charm?" Kenya Momesa says, "Whoopsy... I'm confused with the names." Scamper says, "Autobot bases, it's a shame they die so easily, or we may not have to go to Ikea so much." Rodimus Prime says, "Iacon is now more like the Iacon from War for Cybertron appearance-wise." Nate Briar says, "Billy Jean might not want to be a diplomat between the factions. He's a scientist. We'll just have to befriend him and get him meet Wheeljack and say, "Let's blow up more science together." ;)" Rodimus Prime says, "So it's more modular, transforms more, etc. All that cool stuff." Defense Base says, "Omega Supreme sits in the center of the city now as well." Amber MacKenzie says, "I was asking more about expansion to other locations than actual quarters. Are we taking our show on the road? ;)" Spindrift says, "Mmmm, blowing up science" Nate Briar says, "I think the first step is to get ourselves cleaned up on Earth for about a month or two unless the TPs all shift to Cybertron." Hardhead says, "Making the EDC more mobile makes a lot of sense." Space Miner says, "It'd be rad if the EDC got a big aircraft carrier. Maybe they could borrow Broadside." First Aid says, "Maybe a helicarrier." Defense Base says, "Giving the EDC a space carrier is a possibility as well, as always it'll require RP though." Kenya Momesa says, "We have the UN Atlantis." Space Miner says, "Orbital base with a cool teleporter gizmo for rapid response!" First Aid says, "The Autobots could rent Omega Supreme to them." Defense Base says, "I can put one together as a learning experience on constructing ship objects anyways." Hardhead says, "Multiple small mobile FTL ships makes a lot of sense." Amber MacKenzie says, "Copernicus is still out there, and I think Kenya said he already had a plan for it." Nate Briar says, "My only problem with a mobile EDC is that, Captain Crunch can not be involved on a scene on Mars and then do an hour of RP on Earth and then go back to Mars. I know we'll see that with Cybertron and Earth. ;)" Kenya Momesa says, "Well we have access to the Autobot spacebridge." Nate Briar says, "Honestly, I want to retake Copernicus." Rodimus Prime says, "We don't have the OOC'ly super heavy restrictions on interplanetary travel times like there were in the old days." Defense Base says, "^" Scamper says, "From what I gathered the restrictio... what the guy with the shiny bauble in his chest said." Hardhead says, "Maybe that is the first back Plot? Taking back the Copernicus? A way to start working out the kinks." Defense Base says, "Having RP happening as much as possible is a far greater priority, these days." Nate Briar says, "Well, for those with the access: +bbread 22/6" = EDC Message: 22/6 Posted Author EDC Standing Order Wed Apr 11 Nate Briar From: Colonel Nathan Briar To: All EDC and Autobot Personnel Subject: EDC's Standing Orders for the Martian Occupation The Decepticons have claimed Mars as their own for too long. Earth is almost completely free of Decepticons due to how much of the Decepticon force has been amassing where our newest installation on Mars was. I think it's time we start bring our guns to this playing field. We have lapsed too much and now have a larger mess to clean up. But this time, we're going to use that for our advantage. First call of order is to get some of our TECH team to meet up with the great Autobot techs like Wheeljack. I want a cannon covertly set up on Phobos that can strike Mars. I want a good reasonable blast to open up that Martian sky right on the Decepticons. This will take some time to get the logistics going but I know we can do this. I know a long range weapon will require a lot of energy but it gives us the advantage of being to strike from afar. Think of how great it would be to get an orbital weapon on our side for once. Secondly, this one is aimed at Captain Redfield: You are to get with Private MacLeod to start changing out the power cells on the satellites in Mars' orbit. We have some older tech that we are going to use that give off less energy readings. Yes, these power supplies will need to be changed more frequently than the newer ones but we can get the stealth drop in on surveillance. We cannot always rely on Moonracer to be risking her neck to get us the intelligence of what is going on. Third priority comes back to the orbital weapon. Remember Copernicus anyone? It's been a trashed EDC space station for quite sometime thanks to the Decepticons claiming it. From what we have gathered, the Decepticons have pretty much left it and it will need extensive repairs. I am going to lead a strike team with Hardhhead, Duros, Velum, and Douglas to take out whatever traps and sentries that are left. We should be able to get some of the weapons from there that the Decepticons left behind to use for our Martian front. We also will be using this as a rally point. Once we complete these objectives, we will be able to have a game plan made. Our satellites will grant us the eye in the sky we need to see what Galvatron is up to and help us pick a time to strike. The weapons on Phobos will orbit into position to allow us to strike from afar and disrupt the Decepticons. They will try to counter attack against that lunar base. As that happens, we will strike from our secret Martian bases. The EDC still has an operational base that I have kept quiet about until now. Repungus has made one for the Autobots as well. Mine is hidden underground but we will be able to get some long range weapons to support the wave of heavy hitters we need on Mars. One of the biggest problems we have had with fighting the Decepticons on the inhibited planets is collateral damage. With this battle, we do not have to fear about that. This means that Fortress Maximus, Omega Supreme, Defensor, Superion, Computron, the Wreckers, and Grimlock with his Dinobots. EDC troops will be providing aerial support as we know we cannot risk getting in the way of these awesome ground forces. Giving the Decepticons no other option than to retreat, we can then assume they will head to Earth. Copernicus will have been refitted with enough weapons to help further wound the Decepticons. Once back on Earth, the Decepticons will be now looking for revenge and resources after falling this gambit on Mars. And we will be waiting to crush back when they push on us. Thank you for the cooperation and dedication. I understand I have asked for some very tall orders but I know you all are very capable of making these operations happen. Some words of wisdom for those who think all these preparations are too much; Failing to prepare is preparing to fail. We have no room to fail. The EDC has no room for failures. Semper Paratus, Colonel Nathan Briar Mechanical Ghost Squadron; The EDC's Most Let Rodimus Prime says, "Just so long as for the sake of a scene you take things into account. So if say early Tuesday afternoon you're in a fight scene on Cybertron you can be sitting on a bar on Earth after that scene. Just OOC'ly assume maybe it's a day or two later, or later that evening. We're flexible like that." William says, "Didn't Aramasu mention a plan to retake Copernicus earlier? Perhaps we can put that into action." Velum says, "what's that" Kenya Momesa says, "We worked that with Aisha awhile ago." William says, "Did it ever go down?" William says, "And I can talk to Aisha, see if she'd be willing to make an appearance to help. :)" Kenya Momesa says, "Nope... RL swallowed us before." Amber MacKenzie says, "Do we fit the quest to liberate Copernicus into this Mars TP, or do we wait until afterwards? The posting indicates that we do it in the near future, but I wonder if it's too complex to do at the same time." Nate Briar says, "Honestly, I say we do it before the month is over." William says, "In 10 days?" Nate Briar says, "We lost the Martian base to the Decepticons." William says, "9 if you don't count tonight." First Aid thinks liberating Copernicus is an easy thing. Pick a day and go for it. Nate Briar says, "Galv, who is idle in this room, said that he basically is cool with us going to a battered station that was forgotten about and RP traps that were left behind." Greg MacLeod says, "good" Amber MacKenzie says, "There's also getting our new returnees coded up for activity." William is already TACS friendly. Kenya Momesa says, "Really? Nice." William winks. William says, "So, really all we need is an unretirement scene or two, and we can be active. We being Sel and I, if she's up for it." Nate Briar says, "Well, if we do the taking of Copernicus as a non-coded combat scene, I am sure we can work with getting everyone coded and set up as needed." Nate Briar says, "I would really like to get in touch with Staff about emailing all the old Terran players about the site's address change and the changes with Terrans. Possibly get some more of the classics back here." Nate Briar has been on 2k5 for now 11 years. Scary. Scamper started playing here 17 years ago. 11? Scary? Pffff. William says, "What are the standard times most Terrans are on?" Defense Base says, "I could spice it up by adding some combat objects for you guys to take on." Kenya Momesa says, "I don't know for the others but I'm around in the evening EST time." Defense Base says, "As well as a few coded objects where you can use your construction/repair abilities to put together." Nate Briar says, "Mostly 7-11 PM EST." Selena Llwyll says, "6-9 for me, I can push 10 pm weeknights but work comes aweful early in the morn." Defense Base says, "It's some of the tricks I used to use to make my TPs more eventful and reward people who had abilities that were rarely used." Scamper is GMT, and can be on evenings during the week, anytime weekends, "Granted I have no human, but there you go. Mind you with summer coming up later is always possible." Nate Briar says, "FM, that would be awesome if you don't mind. Plus we can work with the returning players to get adjusted to TACs that way." William says, "Yay for not making a fool of myself in full public view!" Nate Briar says, "I also think something we can try doing is each Terran pairs up with a Bot to encourage more Bot/Terran/EDC scenes." Hardhead thinks that is a great idea. Space Miner says, "Ooo, that's a good idea, Nate." William says, "I'll see if I can dig deep and get over my hatred of all Machines." William :) Space Miner says, "Short straw gets Grimlock!" Nate Briar says, "You and I both share that. ;)" Hardhead says, "Just Find a Machine that doesn't care:)" Kenya Momesa says, "Tailgate?" Scamper looks at William, "I'm sure I know a young terran who can help with that. Mostly by giving you something more annoying to hate." William says, "I'm sure you do. :)" Scamper says, "Like fishing trips." Nate Briar says, "Working with Duros actually helped Nate get over his 'Stupid robots...' attitude." First Aid pats Nate. "I too hate Afterburner and long for his inevitable demise." Nate Briar says, "Jase and Greg; Anything you two want to contribute?" Space Miner pops off for now! Will start his humie app soonish :) Nate Briar says, "That scene turned into Nate vs Afterburner. Glad you stopped us, FA. :)" Nate Briar says, "Let's open the floor. Anyone want to talk about anything?" First Aid raises hand. Nate Briar says, "FA, the floor is yours." William says, "Yes, you, with the bright target on your chest." First Aid says, "Are the humans as a whole ok with having Autobots and Junkions help them in their scenes by tagging along, or do they want to be doing things on their own without assistance?" Kenya Momesa says, "Unless it is specified that a scene is human only, I don't see why we would mind." Amber MacKenzie says, "Both." William says, "Depends on the scene, really." Nate Briar says, "I kind of like the idea of having characters like Hardhead and First Aid as resident help to the EDC." Nate Briar says, "I don't think the Bots/Junks have ever shunned away a human so we should extend the same deal." Hardhead says, "I would like to see Humans and Transformers work as equals." First Aid thumbs up. Velum prefers human/EDC/autobot scenes in general Scamper says, "The more the merrier IMO. So long as it makes sense." Nate Briar says, "Ok, let's take this for example. Copernicus coming back. I worked out with Encore, OOCly, that if he helps us take it back ICly, he can build a a new bar on the station when we rebuild it." Nate Briar says, "I want to tear away that idea that after a combat scene, Bots go back to AC and we go back to Alameda until the next combat scene." Nate Briar says, "I would like to log on and find out that Greg and Jayson are riding on a certain jeep that is really Hound and exploring some alien planet. Or something like that." William says, "Will repair drones work the same way on us as they do the Bots? If so, no reason for them to return." Nate Briar says, "I haven't tested that. I think with the new changes, they should/will?" Amber MacKenzie says, "Healing/repairing was brought up by Red, so I think it's being handled." William says, "Cool. Then they should hang out. :)" Nate Briar says, "FM brought up the idea of a EDC space ship. What if we build it with the Autobots /assisting/ us? That can open up a lot of RP." Velum says, "Yessss" Amber MacKenzie says, "They can help with Copernicus, too." William says, "Is the UNS Atlanta, the Intrepid and the Michael Briar no longer usable?" William says, "AtlantIS." Velum says, "I always imagine Autobots and EDC working side by side a lot. Dunno if anyone else imagines that too." Hardhead does. Hardhead says, "I picture them as US/England or US/Canada." Nate Briar says, "I want us to be more like a giant faction. :)" Scamper steals England and replaces it with UK ;o) Hardhead says, "Fair enough;)" William says, "Think it'd be better if we kept the factions to two less giant ones. :)" William says, "Work together, yes. Do so often, sure! But not for everything." Defense Base says, "The Autobots can definitely help out, yes. The majority of the work should ideally be done by the EDC players though, since these are to promote EDC activity." William nods, "What Defense Base said." Defense Base says, "Take the time to also plan out how you want the interior of Copernicus and whatever your new ships to be." Defense Base says, "Effort invested makes the reward much more gratifying and personal." William says, "Seriously though. The Atlantis, the Intrepid and the Mikey aren't ours any more?" Nate Briar says, "There are several Autobots who are willing to work with us. I think we should take advantage of that. We shouldn't have them do all the work. Or a majority of it. But enough to say, "Thanks, Grapple. We needed help and you showed up."" Kenya Momesa says, "They still show up on +vehicles" Defense Base says, "Amber brought up the point that you can also emit engineers and technicians that we don't OOCly have. Which technically is viable since we also have used plot devices like that to carry things forward when we're short handed on actual players with the needed functions/roles." Defense Base says, "That said. The main point is that I have no qualms with Autobots participating, in fact I encourage it, but I'd hate to see players with EDC characters taking a pass on it and coming in with their Bot alt instead. Since that defeats the purpose of drumming up EDC activity." Nate Briar says, "So what we should do is: figure out how you want your second modes, take back Copernicus, ICly befriend an Autobot, OOCly plan on descing up the new space station, plan on possibly an EDC space cruiser, and let's promote how awesome we are by great RP." William says, "Also, we'd like some cake." Nate Briar says, "Talk to Reidan about that." William says, "I will not." Defense Base says, "Not only new @descs, but potentially new rooms as well." Amber MacKenzie says, "Redesign! We want +galblast! ;)" Scamper says, "Cake is a lie." Defense Base says, "I don't mind rebuilding the interior as extra incentive for you guys to get in on this project." Nate Briar says, "As much as coffee house scenes tire me out, I like the idea of a TF/Terran bar for the new space station. We can lose the campiness of having Grimlock hang out outside the pizzeria as we eat." Velum says, "poor grimlock" First Aid thinks Dealer was making a bar also. Velum says, "In Autobot City, yes" Nate Briar says, "Let's get one on Copernicus though." First Aid says, "Ok." Selena Llwyll likes pie Nate Briar says, "Encore wants to help with one." Hardhead nods. Nate Briar says, "It'll be another scene to run. Kind of like if Wheeljack and the EDC builds an orbital weapon system on Phobos." Nate Briar says, "Even if it doesn't work or the Cons break it before we use it, we still have a great scene in the making." Nate Briar says, "We have a good crew and I think we can show the game that we aren't just social anymore. :)" William says, "Woohoo!" Hardhead claps. Kenya Momesa says, "We can be social... with our fists!" Nate Briar says, "We're a faction without a real FacHead. All that means is there is no one to take blame for our actions. ;)" Hardhead says, "I think the EDC needs a fachead." Scamper says, "Wait... I thought we all just blamed you? <.< >.>" In the age-old tradition of CYA, Amber points a finger at Nate. "It's all his fault!" ;) Jayson Redfield says, "CYA?" Hardhead says, "Otherwise it is likely this thing may flounder without someone driving it." Hardhead says, "Cover your ass:)" Jayson Redfield hees. Amber MacKenzie says, "We'll have to be the ones to drive it." Nate Briar says, "Well, if we get active, I think we could get something more of a TP Staff person on the EDC active playerlist." Hardhead nods. Greg MacLeod nods. Nate Briar says, "I suppose if we were active enough, it would be nice to have someone who was on Staff be able to guide and @tel people for scenes without having to page admin. :)" Nate Briar looks at Spindrift. William says, "Folks, I've gotten old and it's now past my bed time. Catch you all later." First Aid doesn't think that's really a factional thing. First Aid says, "Night Willy!" Scamper says, "Hmm, I think I'm going to call it a night, before the sun comes back up. 8oP" Jayson Redfield snugs Scamper. Nate Briar says, "Thanks all for coming. :)" Category:Meetings